Sectional Directory
This listing enumerates the various sections, aisles and other storage areas meant to hold artifacts. Larger and more prominent sections with greater inventory or of special note have their own separate document files detailing them. Smaller aisles are named here and given a list of the artifacts they currently contain. Vaults & Chambers List of specfially deemed areas that are walled off or contained to keep from interference from other artifacts or the artifacts contained inside. The Bedlam Vault Houses artifacts that deal with insanity/hallucinatory inducing effects that are dangerous but not dangerous enough for the Dark Vault. The Vault containing these artifacts is completely sound proofed through conventional means and the use of artifacts from the constant barrage of sounds emitted by these artifacts inside. These sounds range from loud screams to dull whispers. Due to the nature of these artifacts, neutralizer ear plugs are mandatory when entering this area and a proximity time of 5 minutes should be used when inside. If ever overstaying past that time, seek medical attention as brain damage and/or mental instability could occur. *Edward Oxford's Percussion Caps *Eric Clark’s Eye Dropper *Kenneth Lamar Noid's Pizza Box *Laszlo Toth’s Hammer *Richard Dadd's Color Wheel *Stones from The Dancing Plague of 1518 *Vaslav Nijinsky's Music Box *Horace Wells’ Top Hat *James Hadfield’s Glass Bottle of Water The Escher Vault The Escher Vault is a labyrinth, shifting vault that contains the personal effects of bronzed individuals. The Vault was designed by one of the original Warehouse 13 founders, M.C. Escher , who based the design and abilities of the vault off of previous artworks he had created. Aisle of the Widow's Son This vault houses one of Hiram Abiff's Tools: The Mason Compass. It is considered one of the most secure places in the entire Warehouse, needing a special key to even open. *Hiram Abiff's Masonary Compass Comic Book Vault A Vault that contains numerous comic book artifacts that have been imbued with comic book characters personalites and traits from other persons. Very comparable with the "Fandom Aisle" which contains artifacts that were created from a person's obssection with their favorite character through cosplay, imbuing the artifacts with the characters personality and/or powers. Isolation Chambers These artifacts have proved elusive and highly dangerous when unleashed. Some of them are near impossible to deactivate once started and are capable of causing mass destruction. For these reasons, they are held deep within the bowels of the Warehouse, and only senior agents have access. Each is held within a clear, chained cage separated from all other objects. If they threaten to activate, they are released into a specially created abyss. *Caucasian Eagle Automaton *Jar of Shiva *Chinese Orchid Suspension Chamber Located near the Air-Space Section, the Suspension Chamber is set up much like a anti-gravity chamber, enabling the operator to suspend and entrap an object in a energy field generated by Yuri Gagarin's Hockey Puck. Working like a turbine, the puck is spun in circle around a large conduit below the ensnared item and then the energy is pumped into four coils that trap the item in a bubble of anti-gravity energy. The field surrounding the item also stops it from moving in any direction as it pushes from every angle. The chamber is mainly used for artifacts that must not touch another object for fear of activation or self-destruction. If the Suspension Chamber is not working, the Isolation Chambers are usually a last resort. Viral Vault Holds artifacts born from internet related persons/events. Memini Chamber Contains The Round Table, an artifact that inspired the legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round table, which stores the memories of all Warehouse agents who contribute whenever a Warehouse begins to close its doors and begins its move. A cermony is held when the Warehouse begins the process of moving and all the current agents contribute a memory to be placed inside this artifact time capsule to be enjoyed by future Warehouse agents. Ytterbium Chamber This vault, made out of Lutetium which is the Earth's strongest metal, is designed to contain and protect Pandora's Box, which contains the hope of the human race. If the box were ever destroyed, humanity would lose all hope, leading to a downward spiral. Ovoid Quarantine The Ovoid Quarantine is where artifacts are catalogued and marked before placed within the Warehouse. Sections Survival Rendezvous: Ralston-127D Ensures the user’s survival when faced with adverse conditions. Usually. Some survivor artifacts don’t necessarily make a situation better. *Sir Henry Wyatt's Stone Cat *Sir Edmund Hillary's Ski Pole *Steve Brodie's Dummy *Nicholas Alkemade's Flight Sergeant Badge *Vesna Vulović's Flight Attendant Jacket *John H Lawrence's Pacifier *Juliane Koepcke's Seatbelt *Aron Ralston’s Pocketknife *Roy Sullivan's Hat *Giovanni Martino's Cavalry Trumpet *Crown Prince Sado's Sandals *John Babbacombe Lee’s Trapdoor *Frank Morris' ID Wrist Band *Stonewall Inn's Neon Sign *William Coffin Coleman's Arc Lantern *Ivan Chisov's Ripcord *Charlotte Corday's Hairbrush *Wenham Wykeman-Musgrave's Plank *Alexander Selkirk's Bible *Bill Haast’s First Aid Kit *Annie Edson Taylor's Barrel *Noel St Malo Juul's Water Skin *''Cast Away'' Volleyball *Lawrence of Rome’s Gridiron The Graveyard: Chthon-902P Stored here is the final resting place for human remains which have become artifacts. Many are buried or placed within appropriate funerary storage to confer spiritual rites whenever needed to prevent activation. It also houses artifacts directly related to mortality and the deceased. *Álvaro Obregón's Right Arm *Ambrose Bierce's Skull *Carl Wilhelm Siemens' Funeral Agreement *Death's Chess *Ear of Dionysius *Francesco Maria Guazzo's Hands of Glory *Geronimo's Skull *John Flaxman's Casting Molds *Lisa del Giocondo's Teeth *Lord Uxbridge's Leg *Mael Brigte's Bucktooth *Old Bone (On occasion) *Saint Lucia's Skull *Tycho Brahe's Prosthetic Nose* *Vincent Van Gogh's Ear* *Yorick's Skull *Zhu Yijun’s Finger Bone Hunger Foyer: Tantalus-Limos-B15 Each artifact causes different amounts of hunger and nutritional starvation to the victim. *Erysichthon of Thessaly’s Axe *Tarrare's Wooden Box *James Dinsmoor's Dinner Bell *Andreas Mihavecz’s Prison Cell *Frederick Hoelzel's Cutlery *Alexandre Étienne Choron’s Menu *Tantalus' Manacles *Adolphe Dugleres' Menu *Stanley Green’s Placard *Robert Atkins' Bathroom Scale *Kate Dillon Levin's Fork Aisles Culpeper-4103AS Contains artifacts that incite unusual medical or physiological changes. Many of these artifacts have effects that would not normally correlate with the object or have little relation to formal medical practices. Not to be confused with aisle Telesphorus-474U which deals with artifacts tied to some type of medical practice. *Samuel Whittemore’s Musket *Charles Angibaud’s Mortar *Chandre Oram's Flag *Andreas Vesalius' Watering Can *Rozhok from the Kunstkamera Telesphorus-474U The section where artifacts relating to medicine and health are stored. Not to be confused with aisle Culpeper-4103AS which deals with artifacts that induce unusual medical changes in their victims. Smolensk-813JN Artifacts located here can imbue people and objects with enhanced levels of strength and durability. As well as extend life to some degree. *Binding Norse Key *Damascus Forge *Fazal Din's Sword *Hermann Görner’s Barbell *Nathan Coker's Apron *Issac Babbitt's Smelting Cast *Jean II Le Maingre's Gauntlets Morgan-395F Artifacts that are able to aesthetically enrich the target subject or instill a great appreciation and understanding in the finer arts. Also, some are stored there due to their relation to the extravagance associated with wealth. *Sister Parish's Rose Brooch *Augustus Saint-Gaudens’ Double Eagle Gold Coin *Elizabeth Godfrey’s Trade Card *Emanuel Snowman's Fabergé Egg *Château de Madrid Majolica Veritas-342J Each artifact relates in some ways to the provenance and importance of truth. *Francis Tresham's Letter *Jan Karski's Passport Munchausen-905E The sister aisle of Veritas, artifacts located here all play create lies, deception and stories. This includes the ability to alter facts, convince others of falsehoods and form tales from nothingness. *Homer's Scrolls *Sam Hide's Half Crown *Scheherazede's Bracelet *Sergiusz Piasecki’s Grammar Book Eironeia-23D Irony inciting artifacts that either have an effect opposite what is expected from their origin or eventually have their effects revert. *Robert de Shurland's Horse Skull *Garry Hoy's Window Pane *John Morales' McGruff Suit Plutus-637D Stores several artifacts that are related to geology, specifically mining and quality stones. It also houses artifacts that can affect wealth based upon gemstones and natural resources. *John D. Rockefeller's Bible *Robin Hood's Arrow *Vannoccio Biringuccio's Soldo *Ignacy Lukasiewicz's Hand Drill *John Sutter's Pickaxe Hofman-20195AA Each artifact here has a history and effect relating to the cultivation, processing, or usage of drugs and related substances. Only agents who are not current or recovering addicts may enter, as they have a tendency to re-experience certain states while in the vicinity. *Lin Zexu's Trunk *Diocletian Lewis’ Beanbag *Henry Elwes' Jug Samson-2922J Named for ancient behemoth of man able to perform immense feats of strength, all powered by the determination of his will and the performance of his muscles, powered by electrical impulses. Seemingly, electrical artifacts seem to congregate around this aisle in preference over others. *Ma Jun’s South Pointing Chariot *Michael Faraday's Magnetic Stones *Joan Feynman's Ski Pole *Roll of Rubber Electrical Tape Chronos-29BTTF Although most temporal artifacts are spread throughout the Warehouse, the more benign ones are grouped here. Their effect upon time for the most part is limited to the near immediate area, with no greatly harmful downside. *Peter Henlein's Egg *Lou Reed's Record Player *James Condliff's Skeleton Clock *Webb C. Ball’s Railroad Chronometer *Mayan Calendar *Dionysius Exiguus’ Easter Table *Ruth Belville's Pocket Watch Danger Room Mostly houses larger artifacts that love to be mobile and run wild. Unfortunately, each is extremely dangerous when loose, being either reckless or intentionally destructive. Extra precautions and security measures are required to hold the artifacts in place. *John Stapp’s Rocket Sled *Samuel Franklin Cody’s Kite *Byford Dolphin Diving Bell *Ludwig Prandtl’s Airfoil *Dave Kunst’s Wagon Berserker-812CA Grants the user with heightened combat skills and physical acuity. Many also imbue some form of intense rage or bloodlust in the user. A large proportion of these artifacts hail from ancient civilizations that valued fighting strength, while the rest derive from individuals that were more self-taught and unhinged. *Beowulf's Sword *Starkad's Norse Pendent *Windradyne’s Headband *Zog I's Pistol *William Wallace's Claymore *Shaka Zulu's Iklwa *Hannah Duston’s Tomahawk Hubris-94M Artifacts that instate large amounts of pride within the wielder. *Ronald Reagan’s Swim Trunks *Bertel Thorvaldsen's Chisel Alhazen-576H Distorts light waves in various manners, creating unusual visual phenomenon. *Secondo Pia’s Flashbulb *Georges de la Tour’s Candle *Felice Beato's Flash Powder *Stagelight from the UFO Club *Red Eye Camera *Martha Clarke’s Kaleidoscope *Johannes Fabricius' Camera Obscura *George Stephenson's Geordie Lamp Masquerade-074M Consists of appearance altering artifacts that allow the user to disguise valuables in plain sight or make the user appear differently to onlookers. *Hua Mulan's Fan *Way Bandy's Tie Clip *Beau Brummell's Cravat *Ibn Muljam's Belt Fagin-AD556 Located nearby the Crime and Punishment Vault, artifacts that have banded together for their common trait - theft. *Herman Lamm’s Stopwatch *Kempton Bunton’s TV License *Captain Gallagher’s Sword Hilt *Thomas Blood’s Mallet *Kriangkrai Techamong’s Vacuum Cleaner Bag *Nezumi Kozō’s Bag *Forbes Smiley’s X-Acto Knife Aether-729W The more unique and tricky artifacts to store, these have no physical form. Instead, they consist of memes, sayings, energy, computer code and other non-tangible concepts. Each has been placed in a specially designed storage unit to prevent escape. *Navigational Software from the Mars Climate Orbiter *Emergency Broadcast System False Alarm of 1971 *Nick Leeson's Error Account Lethe-582V Trips into this aisle are not usually well remembered, as it is host to forgetfulness, amnesia and mind-wiping artifacts. Loss of memories and possible brainwashing are a risk if artifacts are handled improperly while present. *Jane Bartholomew's "Lady Columbia" Torch *Lawrence Joseph Bader's Eyepatch *Kaspar Hauser's Knife *Walter Winchell's Tie Clip and Cufflinks Sybaris-957R Hedonism inducing artifacts, including overindulgence in negative acts such as wild partying, spending sprees, ignorance of social rules and valuation of self over others. *Hedda Hopper's Dictation Machine *Aimée Crocker's Hat and Fur Stole *Portrait of Dorian Gray *Las Vegas Strip Neon Signs Gibraltar-836Y A large atrium of sorts used to contain monuments and artifacts relating to them. It is not unusual to see statues and bridges situated next to petroglyphs and memorial plaques. *Bixi Stele *Rock Paintings from Saimaluu Tash *Roman Pig Statue *Jim Gary’s Dinosaur Models *Blueberry Hill *Carl Laemmle's Nickelodeon *Statue from Trajan’s Column Cronkite-286Z Personal effects and evidence from journalists are stored here, ranging from before the advent of newsprint to the modern prevalence of online articles. *Iris Chang's Pen *Don Bolles's Steering Wheel *Peter Shellem's Paper Weight *William Allen White's Notepad *Lisa Howard's Press Pass *Danny Casolaro's Tape Recorder Solomon-36H Protective artifacts that defend the intended party from harm; many involve forming a barrier or removing the threat. *Barabbas' Cane *Peter Minuit’s Wampum *Hattori Hanzō’s Spear *Teresa of Avila's Bottle of Holy Water *Wire Spool from the Dingo Fence *Ogier The Dane's Shield *Walter H. Thompson’s Telegram Cambridge-908C Originated its title from a ring of five Cold War spies who successfully penetrated British intelligence agencies. Artifacts that can infiltrate, enter or allow access to restricted or unreachable areas. *D. B. Cooper's Ripcord *Luis Marden’s Bamboo Fly Rod *Sophie Lyons' Gloves Tell-23D Contains artifacts that gives it's users extreme accuracy and marksmanship talents. *Steve Clemente's Knife Box *William Frank Carver's Glass Ball *Joseph Moir’s Token *Australian Boomerang *Annie Oakley’s Bonnet Hughes-777F Artifacts which have their histories rooted in casinos and gambling. *Edward O. Thorp's Casino Chip *Ronald Dale Harris' Quarter Wrap *Charles Wells’ Roulette Wheel *Bloody "Bee" Playing Cards *Black Jake's Faro Table *Ashley Revell's Tuxedo *William Gordon-Cumming’s Baccarat Paddle *1980 Pennsylvania Lottery Scandal Machine *Amarillo Slim’s Skillet *Benny Binion’s $10,000 Bill Mandrid-292Q Contains artifacts that can be easily activated by minor touching, smelling, hearing, seeing or any other sensiotory interactions. *Willis Conover’s Microphone Nous-194R Intelligence enhacing artifacts enjoy being within the company of similar modeled artifacts. *Ziryab's Oud *Socrates' Cup *Michel de Montaigne's Desk *George Dantzig's National Medal of Science Award *Blaise Pascal's Calculator *William James Sidis' Bookcase Korolev-956K Artifacts which bear relations towards astronomy and space exploration. *Edmond Halley's Telescope *Wally Schirra’s Insignia Patches *Valeri Polyakov's Blood Pressure Cuff *Sputnik's Antenna *Vladislav Volkov’s Spacesuit *Valentin Bondarenko's Cotton Balls *Chuck Yeager's Broom Handle *William Safire’s Apollo 11 Speech Triquetra-347 Continuity reinforcing artifacts that can cause events to continue further than normally. Also houses artifacts that become easily attached and follow the user around. *Joseph Polchinski’s Billiard Ball *Alexander Keith Jr’s Barrel *Tyndale's Infinite Lathe *Jascha Heifetz's Violin Bow Francium-671CR Created halfway through Warehouse 11, this section is used to hold a sizable portion of medieval originated artifacts. Spanning centuries and continents, many artifacts located here do not have a definitive origin, due to inconsistencies or lack of accurate recordings. *Enrico Dandolo’s Bezoar *Helche's Hennin *Alphart Tod's Hauberk Fausto-Domenti 2281D The "Wild West" Aisle, holds a ton of artifacts stemming from the American Old West. *James "Wild Bill" Hickok's Playing Cards *John Jacob Astor's Beaver Pelt *George Catlin's Bead Necklace *Jonathan R. Davis' Bowie Knife *Hugh Glass' Bear Hide *Seth Kinman’s Elkhorn Chair *Billy the Kid's Boots Mammon-207T Colloquially known by agents as the House of Greed, artifacts that inspire unyielding desire for wealth and prestige are stored here. *Ephialtes’ Worry Stone *Anthony Spilotro's Casino Tokens Lascaux-173F Renowned as one of the few sections focused with national identity in mind, many artifacts epitomizing French heritage and history reside along the artificial arrondissements. *Honoratus of Amiens’ Peel Assorted Miscellaneous aisles that lack a clear connection between the artifacts stored in it and various other sections undergoing renovations. *Graham-373N: Walter Potter's Taxidermy Knife, Walter Potter's Taxidermy Wire *Tainos-57: Voice Changing Amber Cigar Holder *Electronics-9JP: Alliance Tenna-Scope TV Signal Booster *Fessenden-7M: Bob Johnstone's Microphone, Rush Limbaugh's Microphone *Production-92M: Brumberger Industrial Slide Projector, Cine-Kodak 8 Model 25 Camera *Venus de Milo-7RK: Ceramic Black Buffalo, Ceramic Figurine Collection *Echo-35R: Gerardus Mercator’s Globe, Mace from the House of Commons, Leendert Hasenbosch’s Tent, Charles Osborne's Water Cup *Thompson-E512: Gerolamo Cardano's Dice *Jean Nicot-9U: Golden Nugget Ashtray, Horse Cigarette Case, Lucky Strike Cigarette Tin *Adelaide-694G: Jar of Sand *Records-548H: Joe Girard’s Keys *Construction-B7T: John Henry's Sledge Hammer *Wedgewood-Davy95: Kodak Brownie Hawkeye Camera, Olympus SP 320 Camera *Bounarroti-811P: Marie Tussaud's Wax *Carpenter's Alley-6698: Metal Ram's Head Drawer Handle *Founders-59K3: R. H. Macy’s Clothes Hanger *Revolution-B2: The Types & Printing Press from the Type Riot of Toronto *Daejeon-2976TS: Ernest Smith’s Tommy Gun *Harmon-28V: Miyamoto Musashi’s Bokken *Townsend-78S: Martin Luther's Nails, Charles Algernon Parsons' Gramophone Horn *Sutura-925O: Coco Chanel's Handbag *Miramar-34W: Angela Cavallo's Car Fender, Herodotus' Dish *Atlanta-36J: Metal Rooster Statue *Shine-007: Reflective Beach Umbrella *Inuksuk-95HWM: Simon Tookoome's Bullwhip *Branscomb-43G: Aeschylus' Turtle Shell *Heraclitus-259KZ: Kazimierz Kordylewski’s Telescope *Farris-292G: Confucius' Sandals *Adamson-Ressler 3938: Canister of Greek Fire *Miltown 212D : Charles Coughlin's Collar *Fulton 2381D: George III's Crown, Stress-Absorbing Stress Ball *Wellington-982O : Paddy Roy Bate's Nautical Compass *Quentin 1878: Rambunctious Slingshot *Fieldson 2882: Fading Picture Frame *Seti 392Q: Glass Shards from Kristallnacht *Adamson 2938: Doppelgänger Teapots *Floor Storage: Apollo 11 Lunar Landing Hoax Set *Tikal-928V: Andrea Aguyar’s Lasso *Woodhull-563T: Túpac Amaru’s Quipu *Jacobsville-2871C: Lady Mary Wortley Montagu's Tulip Bulbs Specialized Areas Some artifacts are used as equipment and are either not stored within a particular section or move around frequently due to heavy usage. Others can be found in place areas such as Felix's laboratory for research, Private Quarters for recreational use, the Restoration Parlor for frequent repairs or commonly with Agents in the field when not shelved. *Luigi Galvani's Scalpel (Felix's Laboratory) *Agatha Christie's Wedding Ring (Caretaker's Possession) *Aesop's Pendant (Field Use) *M.C. Escher's Mirror Ball (Escher Vault) *Tim Horton's Coffee Cup Tray (Private Quarters) *Charles Bowles' Flour Sack (Felix's Laboratory) *James M. Barrie's Grandfather Clock (Leena's Bed & Breakfast) *Oscar Reutersvärd’s Möbius Strip (Escher Vault) *Justus von Liebig's Mirror (Felix's Laboratory) *Mongol Paiza (Felix's Laboratory) *The Great Omani's Handcuffs (Felix's Laboratory) *Maurice Ward’s Extruder (Eureka) *Arthur Claude Darby's Rope (Zipline) *Watson Monitor (Van Doren's Brush Path) *Philibert Aspairt's Chartreuse-Glass Goggles (Escher Vault) *Yuri Gagarin's Hockey Puck (Suspension Chamber) *Amber Sphere (Regent Vault) *Charles Pearson's Tin-Can Telephone (Leena's Bed & Breakfast, Artie's Office) *George Melies' Mechanical Fairy (Private Quarters) Unspecific These artifacts have not been properly stored, are in process of relocating or have become lost or unaccountable within the inventory. *Where'd-It-Go Garden Gnome *Wooden Fence from Dealey Plaza *"Urchin" Model Paperweight *Arthur Conan Doyle's Fairy Notebook *Christina the Astonishing's Thurible *Georgina Winthrop's Blue Porcelain Teapot *Lady Liberty Lighter *Lippershey-Janssen Telescope *Patrick Bohan’s Locker *Samuel J. Seymour’s Safety Pin *Siberian Jukebox *Thomas Jeckyll's Tool Rests *U.S.M.C Lighter *Brahan Seer’s Adder Stone *Seleucus of Seleucia's Scrolls *Tanaka Hisashige’s Karakuri Puppets *Chen Si's Motorbike *Sexist Pickle Jar *Bust of Zeus Xenios *Marie-Angélique Memmie Le Blanc's Bracelet *Nikita Zotov’s Alphabet Book *Neal Dow’s Bottle of Alcohol *Mary of Jesus of Agreda's Casket *Mark Antony's Roman Aquila *Tirumalai Krishnamacharya Japa Mala *Caracalla's Bathing Amphora *Poppa Neutrino's Oar *Rob Roy MacGregor’s Bagpipes *Disastrous Bicycle *Anthony Salerno's Fedora *Lovely Bunch of Coconuts *Poker Alice's Playing Cards *Shaka Zulu's Nkoka *Umbrella Man's Umbrella *The Trojan Horse *James Philip’s Riata *The Sword in the Stone *Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" *Fangs of Julunggul *House Peters, Jr.'s Mop *Alfréd Hajós' Measuring Tape *Henry Walter Bates’ Butterfly Collection *Francis Browne’s Negatives *Titus Salt's Ottoman *Eufemio Zapata's Cup *Jim Robinson's Army Bag *USSR Space Capsule *Robert Crisp's Cricket Bat *Melchisédech Thévenot’s Spirit Level *Peter Stuyvesant’s Pegleg *Charlton Heston's Rifle Empty Aisles Sectors that currently contain no artifacts within them. *Bakersfield-43D *Corfue-939V Maintenance Areas Areas of the Warehouse that may contain artifacts, but are used mainly for the Warehouse or agents only and not for the storage of artifacts. Lehman Fornax Air Conditioning Unit Computer Lab Neutralizer Processing Center Main Office Restricted Files Room Personnel Quarters Archive Feng Shui Spiral Eldunari Category:Sections Category:Warehouse 13